Jacky Meets Sidney's Parents
by Jedi Alice
Summary: What happens when Outsider Jacky Anderson and Prime Minister Sidney Black encounter the latter's parents while out on a date? Can Jacky, now a pretty brown bunny, hold back her disgust toward a couple who couldn't love their son because of one small flaw?
**A quick one-shot on what would happen if Sidney and Jacky ran into the Prime Minister's old family while out on a date. Jacky's been turned into a rabbit-girl by a potion Crsyta slipped into her tea, so let's see where this goes. Also about how her relationship with Sidney evolved from hateful superior/respectful and efficient subordinate to boyfriend/girlfriend.**

 **Sidney's POV:**

 **It had been** a good 50 time changes since Jacky arrived in Diamond Country and landed quite hard at my feet. It'd been about 45 since Lady Crysta turned her into a rabbit so she could have to bunnies to play with. I hadn't liked her at all at first, but I think it was her strong work ethic that sparked my interest. She'd refused to be a free-loader, and so was assigned to me as my assistant. She'd adapted quite quickly to her new abilities, and things began to run quite smoothly. Before I knew it, I found myself wanting to get to know her better. Thus, I began to ask as many questions about her as I could think of.

She was 19, turning 20 this summer.

She was a Virgo (seriously? she doesn't act like one.).

Her favorite color was wine-purple.

She loved chocolate, peanutbutter, and cheese (and dishes made with those things) equally.

She had a deep-set fear of spiders.

She loved thunderstorms, but hated rain.

She liked reading scary stories, but hated horror movies. Weird.

She hated every shade of green in existence.

Her favorite holidays were Thanksgiving, Halloween, and Christmas.

She loved to cook, and her cooking was incredibly delicious (I speak from experience).

And most of all, she had incredible fashion sense. She showed me a picture of herself from her world with ten bookshelves filled with trophies from contests.

About 27 time changes ago, I realized I'd grown attached to her. The idea of her leaving Diamond Castle to live elsewhere became horrifying. I realized 20 time changes ago that I'd fallen in loved with the self-proclaimed "Chocolate Bunny," named so because of her hair color. I confessed 5 time changes later that I was in love with her, and to my delight and relief, she returned my feelings with an open heart and open arms. She was introduced to the other Role-Holders 10 time changes ago, which nearly ended in disaster when she caught the womanizing Mad Hatter off-guard and shot him down when he tried to flirt with her.

"Young lady, might I have your name?"

"Why? Don't you already have one of your own?" That threw the man for a loop, but he tried to persist.

"I'll wager your face has turned quite a few heads, young lady."

"And I'll bet yours has turned as many stomachs."

"You're not even slightly interested in me?"

"Nope. I don't date outside of my species."

"So you'd date the Black Rabbit or Elliot?"

"Why would I date Elliot? He's a dog. Dogs and rabbits don't mix."

"Damn straight," the March Hare muttered.

Then, exactly five time periods ago, we arranged a date.

Which brings us to the present, as Jacky and I strolled through the town near the castle, on our way to the restaurant where we had reservations.

"Sidney? Is that you?" a painfully familiar voice called. My ear twitched angrily as my girlfriend and I turned around. Standing maybe ten feet away... were my mother and father, who had abandoned me when I was a child because of my heterochromatic eyes.

"Sidney, who are these faceless rabbits?" Jacky asked, her left hand on the hilt of her left _katana._ She wore a poker face, not giving away her thoughts. Not even her ears betrayed her.

"I suppose I should make with the introductions," I said. "Jacky, these are the parents who abandoned me as a child. Mother, Father, this is my lover, Jacky Anderson, the Outsider."

The rabbits gasped, staring at us in both awe and fear. Well, they were staring more at Jacky, who had lightly gripped her sword. "These are the ones who psychologically abused you about your lovely eyes and then left you to die?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at them. Her voice was colder than Lady Crysta's collection chamber.

"You... like his eyes?" my former parents asked her, disbelieving. "But, blindness is a weakness! Why would you-"

"SILENCE." Jacky commanded. "I wasn't always a rabbit. Lady Crysta turned me into one for her own amusement, so I still have the mind set of a human. I happen to like Sidney's eyes, and I love him, flaws and all. However, it took a long time to get him to believe that I love him, and that's because of the abuse you subjected him to." She drew her _katana_ swords in a flash, pointing them at their heads. "You owe both me and Sidney apologies."

"I-I-I see why you want us to apologize to our son, b-b-but what have we done to wrong you?" my mother asked, clearly terrified as her ears pinned themselves to her head.

Jacky smiled sinisterly. "You questioned my reason for loving your son," she said. "Love is indiscriminate. It can bind very different people together. Sidney and I may be as different as night and day, but we complete and complement each other. It shouldn't matter if his red eyes is blind. And it doesn't. Not to me. I love him unconditionally. But you.." she pointed her swords solely at my mother, her rage obvious. "You're his goddamn mother. You gave birth to him, and you tossed him aside just because one eye of his was blind. You sicken me. Sidney and I will be married soon. And when we have children, I will love them unconditionally, whether they inherit my love's heterochromatic iridium or not."

My mother trembled in fear and awe. "You... you love my son that much, despite his imperfections?" she asked, as though my lover hadn't made that clear.

"I do. I cherish every moment that I spend with him, and I wouldn't accept anyone else if I lost him."

Tears ran down my mother's face as she ran forward and embraced Jacky, sobbing. Jacky just looked on, eyes wide in surprise. "I can see why he loves you,: the woman sobbed. "Your clock is so kind. Not even I can imagine what unconditional love feels like."

"Let. Go." Jacky growled. "Trying to butter me up won't get you anywhere, mother-in law. You still owe me and your son apologies, you and your mate, both."

"I... I'm sorry, Jacky. I suppose the idea of loving someone despite a flaw that could get him killed surprised and confused me. I'm sorry for questioning your love, and your sanity."

"Oh, my sanity's quite questionable," Jacky said. "But I forgive you. Now you better hope your son can forgive you, as well."

"I can't." I said. "What you did to me screwed me up psychologically to the point where I thought I was incapable of being accepted and loved by someone normal!"

"Mr. Black, you've yet to say anything." my lover said, glaring at my father.

"...You're a fool in love, miss," he said. "But then, love itself is blind in both eyes. Sidney, you'd better be good to this one. She's a keeper. Come, sweetheart. The kids'll be worried if we don't get home soon."

The couple left without farewell, though my mother glanced back at Jacky. I may not think much of my parents, but at least they like Jacky, despite how warped and dangerous she is. Jacky sheathed the swords, and without another thought on the matter, we continued on to the restaurant.

 **End**


End file.
